listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gmod-verse
Gmod-verse is unoffical name for a series of connected short comedy films made by polish youtuber. Note : Names of both series and charatcers are translated. Adventures of Zdzislaw the Thief (GMOD) This series follows adventures of Zdzislaw - thief who tries to steal everything he sees (resulting in numerous deaths of bystanders). Day 1 * Unknown Being - Zdzislaw's hideout was filled with blood. * 3 Unnamed People - Their dead bodies are seen inside Pedobear's cage. * DOG (Robot)'' ''- Crushed by Zdzislaw's car. * First Shop Owner - After stealing almost everything from him Zdzislaw doused his small shop with gasoline and threw matchstick. He one moment later got finished when his explosives detonated. Day 2 * Headcrab - Dead body inside shop. * Ant-lion - Dead body inside shop (selled as bug-pie). * Vortigaunt - Shot by Second Shop Owner with crossbow, because he blamed the alien for stealing his things. Day 3 * Wild Pedobear '- Killed by Man from Park with powerfull punches off-screen. * Stalker - Killed by Man from Park with one punch. * Man from Park - First he got crushed by rolling tree, which he survived but one moment later he got smashed by Zdzislaw with bench. Day 4 * Unnamed Citizen - Neigbour gave him to his Pet Barnacle as a food. * Unknown Human - Its legs were seen in Hotel reception. * Pet Barnacle - Accidentialy killed by Zdzislaw when he was robbing his Neighbour's room. * Headcrab - Neighbour gave it to his Second Pet Barnacle as a food. * Second Pet Barnacle - After Neighbour returned to his room and saw that he was robbed, he blamed his new pet for it and killed it with rocket launcher. Day 5 * 5 Cops - Blown up by Zdzislaw with napalm tank. * Second Shop Owner - Killed by meteor. * 2 Unnamed People - Killed by Slender-Man off-screen. * '''Slender-Man '- Killed by meteor. Day 6 * Unnamed Person on Bench - Whacked by trees. * Third Shop Owner - Killed by small meteor. * 'Adolf Hitler '- Zdzislaw tried to steal him which resulted in him being accidentialy smashed many times into walls and roof. * 9 Cops - Set on fire by music box. Adventures of Zdzislaw the Thief, Season 2 (GMOD) Continuation of Zdzislaw's adventures. Zdzislaw at the begginig gets arrested and during whole season tries to escape using numerous tricks. Note : Cop from Days 2-3 appears again in The Annoying Series as Annoying Policeman, so he will be named here like that. (Evidence that he is the same person : Incompetence (which is why he was fired in time beetween series), giving absurd amount of mandates for no reason and psychic powers) Day 1 * Unknown Being - Blood on wall in new Zdzislaw's hideout. * 12 Cops - Killed by Cop with Lightsaber, after they tried to shot him. * 'Cop with Lightsaber '- Shot many times by other cops. * 4 Cops - Killed by FBI Agnet with Lightsaber, in order of defending Zdzislaw. * ,,FBI Agent'' with Lightsaber - Blown up by Zdzislaw with granade. Day 2 * 2 Cops - Annoying Policeman wnated them to push with a crowbar, but accidentialy killed them in process. * 5 Cops - Annoying Policeman used his psychic powers to push all of them into the wall, killing them. * Agressive Cop - Zdzislaw was playing with his cell's door (which were closing automaticly after getting opened), which resuted in cop getting smashed by the door. * Another Cop - Killed in the same way as Agressive Cop. * Cop, Hugging Cop, 2 Cops with Guns - Killed by Annoying Policeman with lightsaber. * Zdzisiu (Cop) - Killed by Annoying Policeman with lightsaber. Day 3 No deaths. Day 4 * Cop in Ghostface Disguise - Tried to destroy another door with kick, but this time he died. * ''Zdzislaw the Thief'' '''- After finally escaping from cops, Zdzislaw came to Mega Bowl Club, stole one of bolwing balls which angered player. Angry player then started to chase the thief, trying to cut him in half with giant battleaxe. Zdzislaw is never seen or mentioned again which mean that he could have been killed by angry player. Life in Las Venturas (GTA) This series presents the main hero of the gmod-verse - Marcin. At the beggining he is just a simple guy, but his life changes when he meets the Crazy Brothers - group of numerous twin brothers, each specializing in different things : most are taxi drivers, several are pilots, one is secret agent and another is alien invader in disguise. Episode 1 No deaths. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 = Category:Parodies Category:Youtube Category:Aliens